I've Been Dreaming
by FORDGE
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a lone boy. I am his narrator that will narrate the story of his life. I am here today because Arthur has a very complicated life and also an interesting one. Which does have an ending to it? Maybe, a suitable ending for me at least. Now where should I start, ah I see, why don't we start the day before Arthur meets a special someone...
1. The Whole New Reality

**DISCLAIMER: PLAIN AND SIMPLE, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. THAT'S IT, YYYYEEEPPP!**

**A/N: this probably isn't a good Idea considering that I have another story to work on, the first chapter will probably be the longest chapter, the other ones, I'll make them about 2,000 words, the last chapter would probably end up being the longest though, probably 3,000 to 4,000 words? Okay then bye!**

**I've Been Dreaming**

THIRD P.O.V.

Arthur was in his room. His blade stuck to his arm. Staring at it with enthusiasm. He suddenly heard his parents scream. Especially his mother. He ran downstairs to see what was going on. While walking downstairs, he heard the screams stop.

'This isn't the best time, it's the day before my first day of high school" Arthur thought while getting a little worried about the situation. He speed walked to the kitchen and saw blood everywhere. Hoping for the best he thought maybe it was tomato or maybe mom finally decided to defend herself. But he was proven wrong when he found his mother on the floor holding a knife to her stomach. He saw his step-father jump out the window. He was about to call 911, when his mother spoke.

"Don't do it. They'll just question you. I'll leave a note so when they find me; they'll know it wasn't you. Now leave, I'll say in there that I allowed you to leave. To start a new life. Pack your clothes, take my debit card and money, and leave. I left it all to you in my will anyways. So leave for now. Go on. I'm sure you'll find someone who is willing to help you. And honey, please stop cutting yourself." Arthur's mother said while crawling to write a note. Arthur knelt down to her level. He stared at his mother for a while, and then nodded. He ran upstairs and put all his clothing into a suit case. He included his knife and his razor. Both bring different pleasures in pain… also protection. He then went to search for his mother's purse and her wallet and phone. He ran back downstairs with his suit case in hand. When he arrived he saw his mother on the floor. He saw the note in her hand and her peaceful face that always had a smile on, even in the worst moments. He went up to her and kissed her one last time.

"I'm glad you get to leave this bloody world. But I can't promise you that I won't cut." He then leaped back up and left the house, making sure to call the police. But not answer it. You know, just call and leave the person on the other line hanging.

He ran fast, knowing that the POLICE would come anytime and they can get him to be an orphan even if his mom said she let him leave. He ran for about ten minutes, until he found a forest. The forest looked friendly to him. He walked slowly. One, because their might be some rough animals, and two, he just ran for ten minutes with a full suitcase, FULL. At some point, he found a clearing. It had a nice small tree and a little pond next to it. Oh who am I kidding, it was a huge pound. He heard noises and took precautions. It sounded like talking. Little whispers maybe? He looked back behind him and saw two figures there, arguing.

"He looks like he needs help!"

"How are we going to help him if he probably can't see us?"

"PROBABLY!"

"IT'S STILL A 75% CHANCE HE CAN'T, YOU IDIOT!"

"Um…may I ask, what are you two arguing about?" Arthur asked, gaping at what he saw. Which were, yes you guessed it, two fairies.

The fairies stared at him with awe as they both realized he could actually see them. They flew up to him and just looked at him curiously. They didn't know what made this one so special that he can see them.

"You can actually see us?" the fairy that looked nicer asked Arthur.

"NOOO, he just was talking to himself and asked a question to thin air just to look crazy. Of course he can see us you dimwit!" the fairy who looked rougher said lecturing the other fairy.

"Oh well I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. The last person who was able to see us was what, centuries ago!" the fairy said, trying to defend himself.

"What are you guys doing out at this time. You guys should be-. Can he see us?" another fairy came out of the tree looking more professional.

"Wait, what's happening here? I'm having a hard time to comprehend what you are doing. Am I finally going nuts?" Arthur asked while looking at his fingers making sure he still was human.

"Well, what is happening is that it seems that you can see us. I'm sorry for all the questions but my fratello here, who is also a bastard, can never seem to get things stuck in his head!" the one who was more aggressive said while hitting the one who looked like him. "My name is Lovino; this bastard is my fratello, Feliciano. And the potato bastard who seems to think he's all SPECIAL and has a stick up his ass is Ludwig."

"I don't think it was right to let lovino introduce us. My name is Ludwig Bielshimdt. I am the leader of this group and we own this tree." A man said with a German accent.

"Hey, Ludwig, don't you think he looks like that terrible meanie, Arthur? He has the same bushy eyebrows."

"Wait, my eyebrows are not bushy-!"

"You are right; Arthur might be his linked fairy. Human, what is your name?!" Ludwig said

"Yeah, almighty like I said." Muttered Lovino as Ludwig finished his sentence.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Ah yes, then we should take him to the allies tree. Come with us, you have to meet your linked fairy. Once you know about this, it will affect both you and your linked fairy." Ludwig said sternly.

"I still don't know what the bloody hell is going on but alright." Arthur took his bags and started to follow the group.

"Ve~ Ludwig, what about Kiku?" asked Feliciano

"Wait, I am coming!" screamed another fairy with a slight Japanese accent. As soon as Arthur turned around, he saw another fairy with raven black hair, and looked casual compared to the rest of the bunch.

"Thank you for waiting. My name is Kiku. You look a little like Arthur, are you his linked human?" asked the fairy that Arthur now knows as Kiku. He slowly nodded his head as he still didn't believe halve of the things that were happening right now. Kiku gasped.

"Well then, we best leave now!" the group kept on walking. They walked through the forest through many different places. He saw many lights and saw the moon coming up, as the afternoon was over.

"Umm, you guys, I have school tomorrow. When will we get there?" asked Arthur as he was starting to get worried at what time he would go to sleep.

"We're almost there, gain another backbone idiot." Said Lovino.

As Arthur was about to say something, he saw a big tree that was surrounded by a huge pond of water. It seemed like it was there to protect. Arthur stepped in the water as he got closer to the tree. The tree was bigger than some that they had passed by. This tree seemed to hold more, oh how do you phrase it. Arthur couldn't place the word right now so he just kept on walking. He got closer to the land surrounding the tree. As he got there he heard an obnoxious voice scream. Followed by a British voice that almost sounded like his own. He looked at the tree carefully and saw more fairies fly out.

"OH NO, THEY FOUND US, THEY'RE GOING TO FINALLY CUT DOWN THE TREE!" screamed a voice. He then saw a fairy that was wearing a little bomber jacket. He doesn't know why but he felt some sort of connection with him. He then realized the fairy was now looking at him. He looked at Arthur, mesmerized at him.

"Whoa, dude Arthur come check this out! If you thought your eyebrows were big, you better see these, they're tremendous!" Arthur took this to offense and right when he was going to scream at the fairy, another one came out. He looked just like Arthur, except wearing military clothes. The fairy and the human looked at each other.

"Are you…my linked human?" asked the one who looked like him.

"I am going to guess that." Said Arthur

"Makes sense, he has the same huge eyebrows." Arthur's linked fairy hit the other fairy in the head and turned back to him.

"Forgive me; Alfred here can be such an idiot sometimes. What's your name?" asked the fairy.

"Umm…Arthur…Arthur Kirkland."

"Dude, he even has the same name as you." Said the one who Arthur believed was named Alfred.

"That is correct. My name is Arthur, welcome to the Allies tree." Arthur went in deeper and looked at the tree. He was careful. But he almost touched the tree when he hit a plastic sort of bubble. He touched the bubble once more. Making sure it wasn't something like a trap.

"Go on, it isn't going to hurt you. Trust me." Said a miniature Arthur.

Arthur then slowly put his hand through the barrier. He felt a sort of light feeling when he did enter his hand. Slowly, he entered his whole body. He saw the other four that had joined him inside. He looked around and saw a whole civilization. He saw many different writings and heard many different languages. But as soon as everyone noticed his presence, they immediately stopped. The fairy Alfred then walked in front of him.

"Don't worry dudes. This is just Arthur's linked human!" everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Then they busted into cheers and welcomed him warmly. Arthur walked through the crowd of cheering fairies. He was led to the real tree. The barrier just seemed to hide the civilization. He saw other's that were dressed in military uniforms come out.

"What are the Axis doing her, aru!?" said a man with a Chinese accent. He was slightly smaller than the rest of the fairies. The tallest one seemed to be a man who was smiling carelessly

"We are just here to give you Arthur's linked human." said Lovino. Lovino then flew to Arthur, the human of course, and whispered something.

"Whatever you do, never, and I mean, never, go the bad touch trio's tree. Never!"

"That hurts Mon ami, you know that I am a part of that tree, right?" a man with a French accent that just seemed to irritate him said.

"I know, just making sure he doesn't go." Lovino then flew off.

"Well, we are off." Said Kiku

"Wait, be careful Kiku!"

"Yes Yao, I will."

Arthur then saw the Axis group leave him.

"You should get some rest. I heard you have school tomorrow." Said the fairy Alfred. Arthur agreed to this and went to sleep. On the other side of the tree, where he could just lay there, and forget the whole world.

Arthur woke up to the sunlight hitting his eyelids. He looked at his watch. He immediately got up. It was 7:00 A.M. and he had no idea where he was. He got his suit case and took out his uniform. He sneaked out of the barrier and changed. He then looked around until a certain fairy scared the crap out of him.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, it's just you Arthur; it sounds weird that I'm calling you my own name." Arthur said

"Just call me England." Said the fairy

"Alright, England. I have school to go to." Arthur said while turning around.

"Do you know where it is?" asked England.

"….No…." Arthur said, shamefully.

"The nearest school I know is just up there," England said while pointing up to a certain part of the trees. "I believe the school is called Gakuen Hetalia?"

"Yes, that's the one. Thank you so much England" Arthur then ran towards where the school was pointed at. Once he got out, England looked at the ground.

"If only he knew."

"Hey, Iggy, you told Arthur yet. I know it's hard, but its gotta happen sooner…or never." Alfred said, while flying to the fairy.

"Not now, we just met. At least his beliefs can keep us up for more than just enough time for us to see how this plays out." England said. He flew back to the tree to rest some bit.

Arthur pushed through bushes until he saw a clearing. He saw a giant building with big white letters saying 'Gakuen Hetalia'. He ran towards the school. He had a bad feeling. But he had to continue his studies. He entered and saw many students. He looked at the schedule and the entrance ceremony was starting just now. He ran inside and found a place at the back in the auditorium. As soon as he sat down, he heard a loud booming voice that sounded just like the Alfred he met at the tree, except louder. The whole auditorium turned their attention to the one boy who seemed to love his attention.

"THE HERO IS FINALLY IN HIGHSCHOOL, AHAHAHAHAHA!" When Arthur looked at him, he couldn't believe it. The boy looked exactly like Alfred, the fairy he met in the Allies tree. The boy was now walking around, as the students went back to whatever they were doing before he came in. Arthur was just sitting there when suddenly he felt a presence beside him, and then heard a big slam on the seat next to him.

"'Sup dude, my name is Alfred F. Jones! What's yours?!" Arthur felt himself curl up at the amount of noise caused by only this boy. Wait…his name…it's also Alfred…does that mean he's Alfred's linked human.

"Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said. He was thinking whether or not to ask Alfred.

"Cool name dude, AND, you have a British accent, which just makes everything better!" Alfred said. A person came up to the stage and told everyone to settle down. Surprisingly, Alfred actually did quiet down. The man identified himself the principle, Roma Vargas.

"Okay, so as you know, we all hope a great year for you. You may go to your first period class." The voice echoed throughout the auditorium. As soon as it became quiet, the loudness came back.

"So, which class you have now?" Alfred asked him. Arthur looked at his schedule.

"I have…history." Arthur said. Alfred's eyes seemed to lighten up as to hearing this. He soon grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him around the school.

"Git, what are you doing?!" Arthur asked as he was being dragged. The pulling stopped and Arthur looked back at him.

"Well I thought with my reaction, and dragging you, you would have figured out that we have the same class." Alfred said. Arthur felt dumb for a moment for not realizing the obvious. He held his head down. Alfred continued to drag him. Arthur's mind then went on to the subject if they were searching for him. There was no point, he didn't see anything and it's obvious who the killer was since his mother wrote it down, and they had more than enough clues to blame him. They should be chasing his step-father, not him. He shooed the idea out of his mind and started to pay more attention to his surroundings. He noticed that he and Alfred were in a little blue hallway that had one light broken. He saw other students here and there, but besides that, there weren't any disturbances with him and Alfred.

'Wait, disturbance, why would I be happy there aren't any disturbances, that's just wrong Arthur, you cannot think like that!' Arthur scolded himself inside his head. As Alfred looked back, he saw Arthur making all these different faces as if having an inner battle. He stopped to see if Arthur would notice. Arthur just kept on fighting with himself.

"Man, this dude, a murderer could have kidnapped him and he wouldn't even know!' Alfred said. His grip on Arthur's arm got a little stronger, and the pain shot through Arthur. He winced and finally woke out of his trance and looked at Alfred with hurtful eyes.

"Why the bloody hell did you grab so hard!" Arthur yelled while pulling his arm away and holding it close to his chest. He saw a spot of blood but it wasn't a lot. He decided on leaving it like that.

"Whoa, dude, calm down, okay! I didn't even grab so hard!" as they were saying words like these, a boy heard there conversation. With his dirty thoughts beginning with, 'Why the bloody hell did you grab so hard' with the wince of pain, he got interested on what the boys were doing. He then heard a familiar voice.

'Isn't that Alfred-san?' the boy asked himself. He then pictured an Alfred with another boy, and started playing a scene in his head. He soon felt a little blood dropping from his nose. He sighed and took out a pair of tissues that said, 'emergency only!' he started wiping his nose until he heard a loud bang. He looked past the corner and saw a scene that only made his nosebleed grow.

(Let's go back in time a little…)

Arthur had been holding on to his arm and stroking it. He then looked up to see Alfred looking at him with curious eyes. Arthur was starting to ask himself why Alfred was acting like they had known each other for years, but before he could even say it; Alfred walked to him but tripped on a crack that was on the floor. Which resulted in Alfred falling onto Arthur, but Alfred had great reflexes so once he sensed Arthur joining the fall, he turned over so that he would take most of the pain instead of Arthur. Unfortunately for them, a young raven haired boy was looking at the situation, and quickly took out his camera. Alfred fell on the floor with a loud thud and looked at Arthur who was just staring at Alfred with a scared expression. Alfred saw a light flash as he got up and looked to the corner where he saw the flash. There he saw,

'Yep, definitely Kiku…' Alfred thought. He smiled and waved at him.

"HEY, WHATS UP DUDE, BEEN SO LONG SINCE SUMMER BREAK!" Alfred screamed as Kiku and Arthur winced at the amount of noise. Alfred looked at them not being able to sense the mood. Obviously Kiku just saw something he shouldn't have, but Alfred was too dense. Arthur stood there, blushing madly. Kiku put up his camera and took one more picture, slowly. Arthur saw the flash and looked up. But when he looked at Kiku, he looked like that other Kiku who was a fairy. Arthur was confused right now and just held his head and landed on the floor.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know the flash would hurt you!" the boy who looked like Kiku the fairy said, he ran to Arthur's side and helped him up along with Alfred.

'He even has the same Japanese accent!' Arthur said in his mind. He looked at Kiku and Alfred. 'They must be their linked humans!' Arthur said

At that moment, the bell instantly rung, and many students were seen running to their class.

"Git, we have to go!" Arthur screamed. Kiku nodded at Arthur's request.

"Alright then, see you later Kiku!" Alfred screamed while puling Arthur with him.

"Wait, KIKU!" Arthur screamed. Questioning the boys name.

"Yeah, why!" Alfred said while still looking forward to get to their class.

'That's the same exact name! What, does everyone have a linked fairy!" Arthur screamed in his head. He was thinking everything over, as Alfred pushed open a door and let go of Arthur. He felt the hand leave his wrist and looked to see they were in front of a classroom. Everyone was staring at them, and he saw Kiku in there and several other familiar faces.

"WHAT KIKU, ONE. YOU HAVE THE SAME CLASS AS ME! TWO. HOW'D YOU GET HERE FIRST THAN ME!" Alfred screamed, everyone was now focused on Alfred. Kiku shrugged his shoulders as Alfred sighed, he walked in the room, with Alfred right behind. As soon as Arthur entered, he saw almost everyone he knew as a fairy.

"WHAT!?" Arthur shouted out loud…by mistake.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: AAHHHHHH great, I have to deal with My Life, and now this, I'm sorry I've been wanting to set this out, and My Life has a few more chapters left, and I just couldn't wait any longer. All I'm doing is putting more weight on my shoulder! GOTT, I NEED HELP!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**BYE**

**FROM, FORDGE**


	2. Sometimes wars are stupid

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA; I ONLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS AND DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH THEM!**

**A/N: okay so here's the second part, shout out to the first follower and favorite, because they were two different people. Miraldea for being the first favorite. And America1hero for being the first follower. America1hero also favorited the story. Also Shadow fairy princess for also being one of the first followers! Yep that's it! So, let's go!**

* * *

**I've Been Dreaming**

The whole class looked at Arthur and just stayed in that position. Arthur froze and was getting uncomfortable. Immediately, Alfred stepped in and managed to do something more embarrassing than Arthur, but it was normal for him.

"Hey, dudes! So guess what happened this summer, can anyone guess…I WAS A HERO AND GOT A CAT OUT OF A TREE, HEROISH RIGHT!" Alfred screamed. The whole class turned around since they were already used to Alfred making a fool of himself. Alfred turned to look at Arthur and winked. Arthur only stood there blushing. He didn't want to believe Alfred just embarrassed himself just to save him, but his brain knew it was true. Arthur took a seat anywhere, and like in a normal anime, he sat beside the window where all the Sakura trees were blossoming. Normal scenery for a normal Japanese high school. And like always, Alfred sat right behind Arthur. Alfred constantly whispered Arthur's name, which of coursed annoyed Arthur multiple times. But because of what Alfred did, he tried his best to not explode in front of him. Right when he was about to scream at him, he remembered all the faces that seemed to resemble the ones he saw at the tree. Like Lovino, Feliciano, Yao, Kiku, Ludwig, and even Francis, who still seemed like the same bloody frog. He searched their faces and tried to look for more, but the teacher soon came in with his attendance sheet.

"Okay class, we'll start with classes, I'm sorry I'm late. Today I just want to focus on introducing ourselves. Okay so I am your new teacher-"the teacher was cut off, by, guess who.

"HI !" Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs. Mr. Clare rubbed his temple and sighed. He seemed irritated and I'm pretty sure he is irritated. All the kids turned to Alfred and gave him, 'that look'. Alfred didn't seem to notice however. He just kept on smiling his widest smile ever.

"Okay then, let's just go straight to introductions. Okay so who wants to go first?" Mr. Clare said as he searched the room for hands. As soon as he said it, only one hand came up and it was Alfred's.

"Not you Alfred, everyone knows you." The teacher said while giving a little hint of a whine in his voice.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Clare, but I don't know Alfred all too well besides that he is American and his full name is Alfred F. Jones." Arthur said trying to defend Alfred the same way Alfred defended him. The teacher sighed at Arthur's statement.

"Okay then, Alfred come up" Alfred gave a fist pump before he ran to the front of the room.

"Well then as many of you know, my name is Alfred F. Jones! I am American and I love football, American kind! I also love fast food especially hamburgers and I'm loud! Like really loud! One new thing about me is that my new goal is to get to know that dude named Arthur with the huge eyebrows!" Alfred said pointing at Arthur. Arthur tried his best to cover his eyebrows with his hair, but knew he looked more ridiculous. So he just ended up embracing the attention he was getting. But he still tried to hide his blush.

"He's a hothead, I can tell from the first time I met him!" then after Alfred said that, the whole class started laughing at Arthur, and Arthur was just crouching trying his best to feel comfortable.

"You guys are so rude! I didn't say that to have you guys laugh at him! I said that so you can get to know him better! RUDE!" Alfred said and the whole class stayed quiet as Alfred continued with his introduction.

"Okay, now to continue, I am very well known to be the jokester in the class, so I very well will be the jokester in your class. I will take the job seriously!" Alfred yelled out while putting a thumb up. He then walked to his seat and the whole class looked at him as he walked back and patted Arthur on his back.

"…Well then…who's next!" Mr. Clare yelled out trying to bring back the mood the classroom had before Alfred showed how serious he was about the teasing of Arthur. As Mr. Clare looked around, he saw one hand go up.

"Ahh, the new one. Then come up…" he looked at his attendance sheet until he heard a name being shouted.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled throughout the classroom. Arthur internally face palmed at Alfred's obliviousness. He really couldn't be that oblivious, right?

"Yes, Arthur, come up." Arthur nodded his head as he slowly made his way up to the classroom and looked around at the familiar faces.

"Well, I am Arthur Kirkland. I… My favorite color is green…I'm a…only child. I moved to this school because my family moves around a lot since my step-father's job is like that…but I have a feeling I won't move again so I guess this is my final stop." Arthur said while looking to the ground. He slowly made his way back to his seat to find a beaming Alfred.

"So like your father quit or something?" he asked with a confused face.

"No, I just don't think I will be moving around again." Arthur said as he opened his book and didn't pay any attention to the people who were presenting themselves.

"Um, what do you mean by you?" Alfred asked

"You ask too many questions. Why don't you keep your pretty face quiet? Please. I'm really not in the mood. Sorry." Arthur said as he opened his folder to find his schedule somewhere hidden in there.

"So… you think I'm pretty?" Alfred asked, and even Arthur could feel the smirk that Alfred had plastered on his face.

"NO-I mean-well-yes you do…but I am not attracted to you!" Arthur said while stuttering and answering his question.

"SCORE!" he heard Alfred whisper excitedly in back of him.

* * *

The rest of day was spent with Arthur seeing faces he has seen or felt like he knew. And of course with a bothering American by the side of him, always complimenting on how 'sexy' his British voice sounded. But by the end of the school day, he managed to survive.

* * *

"Hey, Artie!" Arthur heard Alfred scream as he walked out of the school's gigantic yard. It literary took him about three minutes just to get halve way through it.

"What's with the nick name?" Arthur asked as he swiftly turned around to be greeted by an American face-to-face.

"Wait, how did you get here so fast?!" Arthur asked since he hadn't remembered seeing Alfred walking behind him while he was walking out of the school.

"Doesn't matter dude! So can I walk you home!" Alfred screamed as he held out his hand to show the way. Arthur wanted to say yes, but realized he technically had no home.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that Alfred." Arthur said as he walked past Alfred.

"What- what do you mean you can't do that, everyone else said yes. Especially the girls!" Alfred screamed.

"REMINDING YOU I am neither a girl nor everyone else, so if you want to get to know me better…I suggest you learn your manners first, be a little bit more considerate, and remind yourself not to compare me nor anyone else to everyone else!" Arthur shouted in a bit of an angered voice as he kept on walking out of the yard leaving Alfred behind.

"Alright dude, I'll try my best!" Alfred said, returning to his happy-go-lucky self. Arthur internally smiles to see someone was able to tolerate his anger problems.

'Maybe this won't turn out as bad as I thought' Arthur thought to himself. At least until he saw gray clouds hovering over him, instantly making his mood turn south. He frowned to himself and again got angry.

"THE REASON WHY I CAME TO AMERICA WAS TO ESCAPE THESE DAMN RAINS, BUT IT RAINS JUST AS MUCH!" Arthur screamed at the world.

"Whoa dud calm done!" Arthur heard an obnoxious voice say behind him.

"Didn't I tell you I don't need to be walked-"Arthur turned around and he did see Alfred, just not the human version. Hovering next to him was a fairy Alfred who seemed to have a 'really' face on.

"Dude I don't know what you're talking about, but I never asked to walk you home, which isn't your home, since it's my tree. Well partly" Alfred said.

"Okay, but can I ask you something?" Arthur said with irritation sensed in his voice. Fairy Alfred nodded his head.

"Does every single fairy have a linked human!?" Arthur screamed which received him some stares. He decided on quieting down just for the sake of his sanity to other people.

"Yeah dude, of course, but only the special ones can see us. Or we wanted to help you so much that our will power allowed us to connect with you. But let me tell you something. No matter what happens, promise me you'll still believe in us. We are real! Even if you think it was all a figment of your imagination, or just a dream. The only reason we're here, is to help you. Believe us." Alfred said with a very serious face.

"Well, you sound more determined than the other Alfred." Arthur said

"Dude! You found my linked human! That's awesome, he must actually exist!"Alfred screamed jumping everywhere.

"Ugh, but he probably won't see us. Or I won't see him." Alfred said as he looked into the sky. He gave a slight sigh as he looked back at Arthur.

"Umm, Alfred, well first, do you have another name I could use instead of Alfred?" Arthur asked

"Um, yeah! Call me America!" Alfred said while giving a thumb up

"Why do you call yourselves countries?" Arthur asked a little curious.

"Well, our land is a little like the miniature version of your land!" Alfred said

"We have wars just like you guys. So far we are a little behind since it takes us time to comprehend the correct situation of what happened since everyone of your lands give a different point of view of what happened in the war!" Alfred said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"We don't take it as seriously cause sometimes the things you guys fight for is just stupid." Alfred said as he kept on flying to the forest with Arthur following behind him.

"I agree, but why do you have the wars if you think it's about something stupid? You don't have to have them!" Arthur asked a bit confused since they thought they were dumb but still had them.

"Well we have no choice. We're countries, not the government. We also have a government who are just like the humans. It's the government policy that we have wars to settle things just like humans. To them, they think if we do this, people will notice us, and we'll be important and keep on." Alfred said in a low voice that wasn't usual for him. Arthur was going to say something when the rain poured down. His instinct was to run, but he heard a little thump as he almost made a run for it. He looked to the ground to see America on the floor soaked, and struggling to fly up again.

"I'm an idiot. How could I forget that fairies couldn't fly in the rain I read a whole book about it…and saw tinker bell." Arthur said a little shameful. America stifled out a little laugh as to see Arthur got some of his information from the movie tinker bell.

"HEY! It was more understandable!" Arthur screamed as he picked up America from the ground and started walking into the forest. He kept on walking the way he remembered he got out of the forest.

"Yeah, but still, it's kind of funny!" America said. "Once we get to the tree, the inside will be dry! The barrier was also mad to cover us from the rain!" America screamed in excitement waiting for the warmness that came with the inside of the barrier. Soon, Arthur saw the tree and walked over the water that was slowly increasing to the inside of the barrier. When he entered, he saw the same civilization walking around to their homes. He didn't set down America since his wings were still a little wet, so he still couldn't fly. He walked to the center of the tree where he set America on one of the branches. America sat there swinging his legs waiting for company other than Arthur.

"Well then, do me a favor and go find England for me!" America said with a bright smile on his face. Arthur nodded his head and went around looking for his fairy. He saw a messy mop of sandy blonde hair but had to look at his face to make sure it had the same eyebrow. Arthur was a little embarrassed that others may have looked for him by his eyebrows, and ashamed that he had to do that to find himself. He walked to England and tapped him gently on the shoulder. England turned around and gave Arthur a smile.

"Nice to see you again Arthur!" England screamed to have Arthur hear him.

"Always," Arthur said

"Now what would you need!?" England asked

"Oh, yeah, um America wants to see you. He's over on one of the tree branches since he got soaked and I had to carry him here." Arthur said while pointing over to the branch America was on.

"Oh dear I'm sorry if he was a little heavy!" England said

"Oh no, he may be heavy for you, but as light as a feather for me!" Arthur said. He saw England nod and say thank you, then he left to go talk to America.

"I wonder what's so important that America was so serious about." Arthur asked himself. He shrugged it off and left to where he would be alone and be able to do his homework.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I was going to give this an ending that seemed crummy, but then all of a sudden I just came up with a totally different ending that was more awesome! I really like it and hope you will too! Well then,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BYE,**

**FROM, FORDGE**


	3. You Can't See Them?

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY SO I DON'T OWN HETALIA…Arthur TOLD ME DOESN'T SEE ME EXPLICITY AMAZINGLY RICH WITH PEOPLE WHO LOOK LIKE FROM THE HETALIA ANIME ANYWHERE.**

**A/N: okay so, I have a good ending for this, but I shall do this, please look at it and then read the rest of the chapter for the story.**

* * *

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

**A/N: OKAY SO TO ME THAT'S KINDA SCARY, I'M STILL TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL ;^;! OH AND SORRY ITS SHORT, I GOT BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER AND NOW ITS SHORT CUZ I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET IT UP WITH OUT IT BEING ANY LATER! SO SORRY!**

* * *

**I've Been Dreaming**

America saw England flying towards him. He stood on the branch getting ready to talk to him. England came closer and smiled at America; America gave a weak smile back.

"What is it that you need America?" England said with a slightly happy voice.

"Okay, England, you need to get your priorities straight. You can't keep on lying, we need to tell him. Plus he said he saw someone who looked like me and had the same exact human name!" Alfred slightly yelled.

"I'm not lying he never asked, so I don't have to tell him." England said, instantly turning into a grouchy person like he usually was.

"He will someday!" Alfred said

"But we don't have someday. Listen, I know it's hard to see your linked human like this, but it's gonna happen. He's going to find out soon, whether he opens his eyes to it or not!" America said with a little more aggression causing England to tear up a little at the sight of his human the first time he met him.

"I'm sor-"America was cut off by England

"No, you're right. But right now is not the best time. We have to see what he wants from his life. What he always thought of. Once we know, we can help him. It won't be that hard to see what he does and see what he wants out of it." England said.

"I know, the problem is, is that we don't have that time. I mean look at how weak I am. Just because of a few rain drops, I can't fly. Heck, my wings are almost dry, but I still cannot fly. England, we got to make this faster. It's not gonna work slow." America said as he showed England his wings.

England sighed. He flew to America's wing and checked them out.

"Well of course they're not going to work if the edge of it is wet. You can't fly like that." England grabbed his handkerchief he had and dried the tip of America's wing. Once done, America played around with his wing until he finally tried to fly. He closed his eyes as he flew off of the tree's branch. He opened his eyes in surprise as he saw he was flying.

"Well we have much more time than I thought we did. Sorry Iggy! I guess I was just scared I'll lose my wings. Ha!" America said with an awkward laugh at the end. England shook his head and looked at America with an annoyed face.

"All of this complaining for nothing. And don't call me Iggy, please, I've been telling you this for I don't know how long!" England shouted which made America.

"Hmm…maybe since the beginning of time?" America said with a smirk.

"Oh, well then doesn't that mean I don't have to say it again or are you just stupid?" England asked.

"Nah, just…hmm don't know how to phrase it, how about annoying?" America said with the same smirk.

"You know, if this is you right now, I can't help but imagine how your linked human is." England said, with the same face saying 'are you serious'.

"Ahh, I bet it is the same annoyance except 3 times more obnoxious! If you think you're suffering imagine Arthur, oh he's in a living hell…wait…" America realized what he said and regretted it. "Whoops?"

"No whoops. You don't do that that is disrespectful and very rude!" England said in an angry voice.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, it just slipped out." America said. England would have spoken if it wasn't that Arthur had been approaching.

"Clear your stare, Arthur's coming!" England said.

"Right!" and with that said, the two stood tall and faced Arthur. Well, technically flew tall.

"Oh good, seems like you can fly again!" Arthur said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, just my tips wet, nothing much!" America screamed.

"Git, be a little more quiet."

"Right, right Iggy" America said, as he ruffled England's hair.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep; you were awake for a long time and didn't get a lot sleep right?" England said with a few worries in mind. He could tell something was wrong. Terribly wrong, it just not every day that someone comes in and apparently they can see them.

"Yeah you're probably right. I already bought all my supplies. And we didn't get any homework. Hmmm, can I go outside for a moment?" Arthur asked. He really wanted to see the sunset. Maybe it'll be different, he thought. It was worth a try, and would definitely be worth it. He would be able to see a beautiful sight unlike the ones he recently saw...

"Yeah sure, just be careful. At night the animals are out." England spoke first.

"Yep, the squirrels!" America said and laughed after what he said. "Iggy, look at how tall he is, I'm pretty sure he can defend himself from squirrels!" America said through fits of laughter.

"Ugh, just ignore him. You can go." England then grabbed America's ear and started flying away with America continuously saying 'ow'.

Arthur made his way out of the civilization; everyone had seemed to be getting ready to sleep after a hard day of work. Arthur walked to the end of the barrier and touched it carefully.

"What is this?" Arthur asked himself.

"It is a barrier Mon ami!" Arthur heard a French accent say behind him. He turned around and looked at the French fairy.

"Oh you, I saw your linked human too. He looks just like you, so flirtatious." Arthur said with annoyance spilling out of his voice.

"Aww he must be so much like me! I can't wait to actually meet him...if I can." By then, Arthur felt a little bad for the French fairy. If the French boy was not able to see fairies, then it was most likely that he would never meet his human properly. It was a little sad, but nothing could be done...unless Arthur was able to make him...ooh what was it...believe? Yeah, believe.

"Well then. Do you mind? I really just want to think alone. I'm really sorry." Arthur said, feeling selfish since the fairy had just released a part of his feelings and Arthur only wanted to be alone.

"Oh it's alright!" the fairy turned around and started flying away.

"Wait, what's your name!?" Arthur asked.

"Call me France, seeing as everyone is giving you their country name! Oh, and would you come with me to the bad touch trio tree someday!? It's kind of lonely flying there by myself..." France said.

"Well, sure. See you then!" Arthur screamed. He turned around and headed out of the barrier. The barrier was like a wall to separate from two different dimensions. Every time Arthur would step in or out, he would feel a new atmosphere. He couldn't tell which was what though and decided to just leave it. Arthur looked out and saw that sunset was near. He stepped completely out and embraced the warmth since he was mostly inside a building or barrier. Arthur sat down on the grass and looked at the multiple trees' surrounding the one tree that was different. He looked at the sky and sighed. He liked it when he could look out of window. He didn't like the freedom he got. It felt weird. It wasn't...right. Yes, America was the land of the free, but he didn't like all the freedom. He felt more secure when he was wrapped up in his room. It felt safer. It just wasn't...the same. Arthur was going to keep on listing the reasons, but he heard some shuffling near a bush. He quickly turned to the bush and stared at it. He stood up and walked over to it. He looked at the bush once more before attacking it. He found nothing. But when he turned around...

"Oh well I guess- what, my gosh!" Arthur screamed at the face he saw.

"Hey Arthur! I followed you, took me a while to find you in this forest though. Why are you here?"

"Gosh Alfred, you're not supposed to be here!" Arthur yelled at Alfred.

"Is there anything that says I can't?" Alfred asked with a smirk on his face.

"No...But what do you want?" Arthur asked in a more serious tone.

"where's your house?" Alfred asked. Arthur tensed up. He wasn't sure if he should or not.

"My house?" Arthur asked himself.

"Yeah, you're house." Alfred replied

"...follow me..." Arthur turned toward the direction of the axis trees.

"Alright then" Arthur kept on walking straight. He looked up at the sky and noticed that he had missed the sunset. He sighed

'I can always watch it some other day' Arthur said in his head. After a while of walking, Arthur saw the allies tree. Out of nowhere, he saw Kiku come out of the trees' barrier.

"What are you doing Arthur?" Alfred hadn't seemed to notice Kiku's presence, and Arthur didn't want to seem crazy. So Arthur moved his head slightly to the back and Kiku saw Alfred. Kiku gasped and looked at Arthur. He flew in front of Alfred to see something. And his theory was correct. Alfred had walked right through him. Kiku sighed and sadly flew back to the tree. Arthur sighed as to see Alfred could not see fairies. Or believe in them. Arthur kept on walking. Close by, he saw a clearing.

"Come on. It's nearby." Arthur said. He pushed some bushes to the side and made a path to the side walk.

"Why were you here anyway?"Alfred asked.

"Well...I like to call it, my second home." Arthur said plainly. He walked into the side walk and walked for about two blocks. He saw many houses and he lifted up his hoodie, just in case anyone recognized him. He kept on walking until he found a house covered by police tape.

"And that over there is where I go." Arthur said as he pointed to the house next to the one that was his.

"And why don't you show me the inside?" Alfred asked.

"My...parents don't like me bringing in guest, unless I warn them about it."

"Oh, and what's with the other house?" Alfred asked again.

"Umm, a woman was murdered by her husband. Apparently the child that was hers had escaped but she left a note saying that she let him be free. But it's not like he'll get much freedom out in the real world."

"wow, how does your family live with it?" yet again Alfred asked.

"We don't. There's no way that mummy can live with it anymore, neither daddy." Arthur said with a sad tone.

"Well then, do you know how old he was." Alfred asked.

"He was headed to...Gakuen Hetalia high school" Arthur finished

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**A/N: Well then. LOOKS LIKE ARTHUR LIED ABOUT WHERE HE LIVES. The original (WHICH IS IN MY NOTE BOOK) had Arthur tell him where he actually lived, and then Alfred gasped and asked him what happened, and then Alfred tried to get him to the police. Yeah, but I thought it'd be a bit more dramatic if I did this.**

**BYE**

**FROM, FORDGE!**

**P.S: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
